1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to power invention generally guides for tools. More particularly, the invention concerns a combination saw guide and surface protector for use in connection with power operated circular saws.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Hand operated power tools such as routers,circular saws and the like are widely used in the construction industry. Typically these tools include a subassembly comprising an electric motor and a handle and switch assembly mounted on a sole plate or base. In the typical power saw, a circular-shaped saw blade is connected to the spindle of the motor and typically extends through a slot provided in the sole plate.
Circular saws are used in the field for framing and the like and cuts are frequently made free hand. This is, the sole plate of the saw, which is usually provided is a guide notch, is placed on the workpiece to be cut and the line of cut is maintained in alignment with the guide notch as the saw is manually moved along a guide line inscribed on the workpiece. Generally this method of cutting, while not particularly accurate, is satisfactory for rough work. However, in certain instances, as for example, when cutting large sheets of plywood, wall paneling, and the like, greater accuracy is required. Such accuracy can be obtained using a table saw having a guide fence, but more often than not such saws are not available in the field and the hand operated circular saw must be used. This is undesirable not only because a true cut is most difficult to achieve, but also when finished paneling is being cut, the sole plate of the saw tends to damage the surface as it slides along the line of cut.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems discussed in the preceding paragraph and enables the circular saw to be used in the field to make precision cuts on large workpieces without damaging even the finest of surfaces. Further, the device of the invention enables even the starting apprentice to make precise cuts with a minimum of training.